Avatar RP ideas
fallen angel History revamp for Tenshi >.< eru appearance info full name: Eru age: 17 alignment: Chaotic Good bender type: Non-bender, and she isn't bothered by it.. that much. history: WIP personality: WIP huo li appearance I blame hydro for this >.< info Character Name: 火李 (lit, Huo Li) Bender Type: Firebender Age: 23 Personality: WIP History: Her parents' marriage was assumed to be an unhappy one. Her father, Rou Han, while supposedly an esteemed earthbender outside the house, was actually an abusive man. Her mother, Xiao Yin, was usually his primary victim. It was easy for Rou Han because Xiao Yin was a nonbender, and even though she could put up a fight, the former dominated her very easily. However, a year after their marriage, unbeknownst to him until a month later, Xiao Yin was pregnant with their child. They moved to the Earth Republic because Rou Han demanded it after 5 months. That was where Huo Li was born, in 322 ASC. Now life wasn't easy, Rou Han had never changed from his cruel ways, and showed no sign of it ever possible. He treated his daughter the same way he treated his wife, there was no love or affection. Usually Xiao Yin would take most of the beating, the last thing she wanted was her child to be harmed. Huo Li was an antisocial young girl, she avoided all attempts of conversation or greeting, simply keeping to herself. The only person she ever appreciated in her life was her mother, the only one who truly loved and treasured her. Huo Li discovered her ability to bend fire when she was 6, but didn't tell her parents. She usually escaped the house whenever her father was gone, her mother would grant her the access to freedom whenever possible. Outside, she found a hobby in roasting stray animals alive with her powers. Huo Li had no remorse, guilt or disgust doing so, just giddy fascination and glee. She was 8 when she got the horror of witnessing her Rou Han kill Xiao Yin in front of her very eyes. Her mother's death was simply blood loss, or maybe a stab in her stomach. Cut after cut he had tortured her, she didn't look at all human in the aftermath. More heartbreaking, Xiao Yin smiled at her daughter one last time, a silent message of "I love you," before inhaling her last breath. Rou Han then proceeded to loom over Huo Li, threatening her to not to reveal what happened in this house that night. Then he beat her, and again, and again, and again. From that day her father abused her whenever he got the chance, whether he was venting out his anger or just simply bored. Huo Li was his play toy. But of course, everyone gets bored of their toys eventually. Rou Han soon sold her off to a local brothel when she was 9. Upon discovering she was a firebender, her owner taught her some basic skills. This could help her by attracting clients and not burning them in the process. WIP *After a brothel murder spree, she joins the United Forces to hone her abilities. *Then there's more murder and blood, and so she quits the army afterwards, to satisfy her bloodlust in Republic City *As a murderess, she often used the techniques she learnt at the brothel, to seduce victims into her clutches. It worked pretty well. Character Alignment: Chaotic Evil Height: 5'7 Weight: 123 Ibs Category:Avatar Roleplay Wiki